Your Lady Albion
by elenlith
Summary: Arthur's acting strangely and everybody noticed. Merlin is very worried. What is affecting the prince? Maybe the guests that are about to arrive to Camelot? Light slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**I'm currently watching series 2, and I like it, but I must say I miss SO MUCH all the wonderful Arthur/Merlin moments we had in series 1! So I wrote this. It takes place after season 1 and before season 2! Thanks to my wonderful beta Alice I!**

**Hope you like it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR LADY ALBION

CHAPTER ONE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do the noble feel the urge to travel every day, of every week, of every month?" Merlin muttered under his breath while helping Gwen fold the freshly-washed flags embroidered with the Pendragon crest.

The whole castle was in uproar because of the impending arrival of an old friend of the king and her family, therefore all the servants had to carry out more chores than usual in a desperately shorter period of time.

For Merlin, this basically meant that he had less time to practice magic, that his sleeping hours had been drastically reduced, and that he always tended to be late; especially when he had to attend to Arthur.

Speaking of... "Oh damn! Gwen, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, Arthur requested me this morning! I'd really like to ignore His Royal Pratness when there's so much work to do, but you know how he's been acting recently...I'd better go. Can you manage with these alone?".

"Don't worry Merlin, we're almost finished. Don't make Arthur wait" she answered with a smile.

Grinning thankfully, Merlin waved at her and hurried off to the Prince's chambers.

_I hope he won't be back at sulking_, thought Merlin walking towards Arthur's quarters. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was a bit concerned about his master. He had changed lately, and everybody had noticed. He was so aggressive that his knights were almost scared to fight him during training, he continually snapped at servants at the slightest mistake, he was obnoxious to Morgana, and when he was near his father he became completely stiff; his jaws tightly clenched, his muscles twitching.

Except for the king, Merlin was the only one who dared to speak to him directly – or even approach him – these days.

He hadn't talked to him about this situation because he guessed that it was the last thing the prince wanted to do; so he just tried to act normally, sometimes even managing to steal a small smile from Arthur, when he made a particularly funny retort or a spectacularly clumsy move.

However, Arthur would stay silent and deadly serious most of the time, and he would come out with sharp remarks that, until now, Merlin had managed to ignore, because he felt that the prince was somehow troubled.

That day made no difference. When Merlin entered the prince's chambers he found him leaning against the window, looking off in the distance, an intent expression on his face.

"Sire? You called for me?" asked the warlock softly.

Arthur lifted his head and spoke, "Don't pretend you're not late, Merlin. Pick up the clothes on that chair and have them properly cleaned and ready for me for this evening."

Checking out the clothes in question, Merlin arched an eyebrow and said, "May I ask you why you want to wear these colours tonight?".

Arthur turned, looking extremely pissed off. "Can't the prince of Camelot wear what he pleases?" he asked, in a thunderous voice.

"Of course not! I mean, YES, of course! But really, it's not that dark brown and black are appropriate colours to wear at the welcoming feast for the lady Britha and her niece, don't you think?".

"I'll tell you what I think, Merlin" said Arthur, walking towards him. "I think you're a mere servant, and I think that a servant's job is to do what he's told without questioning. Is that clear?".

Now pissed off as well, Merlin straightened up. "Yes, sire" he spat out, then he gathered the leather clothes in his arms and stormed out of the room, not bothering to close the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur looked at the spot that Merlin had occupied seconds before. A pang of remorse darted inside him, and he lowered his head. Really, Merlin didn't deserve to be treated that way: he was the only one who could stand to be in his presence for more than two minutes, and he didn't do it out of obligation.

Arthur realised that his behaviour was slowly taking everybody away from him, but he couldn't do much about it right now. He had a problem, and acting like this was the only way he managed to cope with it.

Suddenly he felt like he was suffocating there in his chambers, so he walked through the open door with resolution, heading towards the one place where he could get some fresh air, where he was sure he could be alone with his thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin was really angry. How he wanted to punch that obnoxious spoiled prat in the nose! His patience was wearing thin. What the hell had happened to the real prince, the cocky, smug, honourable, _caring_ Arthur Pendragon?

His thoughts still wandering towards his master, he dropped the clothes in the laundry, instructed the girls who were in charge and headed off to the north tower, where some servants were hoisting the flag he and Gwen had previously folded. He helped them, and once they finished he stayed there, sitting down and leaning his back against the cold stones to get some rest.

He went back to thinking about the strange mood the prince of Camelot had recently fallen into. Beyond being nasty to everyone, Merlin could tell Arthur was also less self-confident than usual. Sometimes his voice trembled, other times his body's reactions were slower, his remarks less sharp and witty.

He had been like this for quite some time. Maybe he was disturbed by the preparations for the arrival of the ladies. Merlin suddenly gasped. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. _That's probably the explanation of it all!_ Arthur's uneasiness must be provoked by all the castle's fuss!

Although, Merlin recalled, there had been several other occasions when the castle had been bustling for important visitors, and the prince had been perfectly normal. _Must be the ladies, then_, thought Merlin frantically. He didn't know much about them. The lady Britha was an old friend of Uther's, and her niece, the lady Alba, was slightly older than Arthur.

Merlin stood up, mesmerized by his new discovery; should he tell Arthur? _Probably not, if I'm wrong he'll have me beheaded for my impudence, and if I'm right, well, he'll probably have me beheaded as well_.

He stretched and looked around. His gaze took in the whole of Camelot and all the surrounding areas; Merlin sighed, enjoying the beauty of the city and the warm summer sun.

Suddenly his attention was caught by a glimpse of gold from the nearest tower. He strained his eyes and his heart skipped a beat: it couldn't be!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Arthur had reached the east tower, he heavily leaned against the parapet, apathetically looking round and spotted some servants busy with a flag in the tower opposite his. Soon his attention was once again stolen by thoughts about his current state of mind.

The way he was feeling at the moment, _the way he had felt for some weeks_ – since his father had announced the arrival of the lady Alba – had prevented him from behaving nonchalantly with other people. The sensation of powerlessness and lack of control were things that scared the hell out of him. And a scared Arthur Pendragon inevitably became dangerous, reacting by provoking in other people the same fear, confusion and frustration he was experiencing.

He just couldn't stop doubting himself, and this made him so _violently angry_! Of course he did doubt himself sometimes, just like he had before the battle of Ealdor, but those were only minor episodes of weakness. Now he felt like he didn't know himself anymore: his thoughts, his reactions, his emotions, they had changed completely, they didn't feel like his own.

Obviously, he hadn't told anyone. He felt ashamed of the cause of his uneasiness; he felt so very ashamed, knowing that the reason for his distress was a woman.

It wasn't _love_, no, he was definitely not in love, but that woman...from her very first visit, a few years ago...that woman had had a very disturbing effect on him. He felt so small when she was near him. Small, and utterly insignificant.

Who could he talk to? His father? He would think him weak, or worse, he would seize the lady and put her to death for bewitching his son. And Arthur hardly believed her capable of sorcery. Morgana? She would just assume he was in love, and he would never hear the end of it. Gaius? Arthur didn't think his problem could be solved by a medicinal concoction.

Merlin seemed the only one safe, the only one who would take his explanations seriously, who would..._care_ for his wellbeing. But what could Merlin do about it? How could Merlin have an answer to why that woman had such a devastating effect on him? He couldn't.

Arthur simply had to bear her presence during her visit. He would feel powerless, confused, dazzled most of the time; it would take a huge amount of strength to remind himself that he had a purpose, that an entire kingdom relied on him. It was so easy to forget those things when in her presence.

He wondered what the people he knew would say if he suddenly died. Actually, he felt dead already. Useless. Unimportant. He didn't know anymore whether his life was worth living. He was a disappointment to his father, Morgana thought very little of him, his people either feared or loathed him, Merlin thought he was just an arrogant bully.

His gaze wandered around. As if in a trance, his mind a blur of dark and hopeless thoughts, he climbed on the stone parapet. He looked down, closed his eyes and spread his arms open. Sighing deeply, he leaned forward, a cool breeze ruffling his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Chapter two is up, I hope you'll like reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please, let me know what you think, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! =) **

**A big thanks to Alice I, my beta.**

**Till next time!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR LADY ALBION

CHAPTER TWO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he doing, what is he doing, _what is he doing_??" Merlin thought frantically while running at breakneck speed up the stairs of Arthur's tower, hoping fervently that the prince would not do something foolish. "Sweet heavens, what is he doing?!". Breathless, he reached the top of the stairs and opened the door that led outside. His heart hammering in his chest, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Arthur was there, arms outstretched, leaning dangerously over the abyss. The sun was glistening through his hair, creating a golden halo all around his head. Two bright streams of light shone on his cheeks.

Merlin took a tentative step forward. "Arthur" he called quietly, careful not to startle him. "Arthur" he repeated.

The prince slowly turned his head towards his servant.

"Please, Arthur, don't" Merlin breathed out. He didn't know what the prince was thinking, what he was doing or why he was doing it. All he knew, all that mattered, was that he wanted to drag him away from that danger. He took a step closer and reached out.

Arthur stared at Merlin's arm, then turned and looked down. Something seemed to dawn on him: he gasped, his eyes grew wide and a deep blush spread on his cheeks. Silently, biting his lower lip, he took Merlin's hand and got off the parapet.

Relief seeped through the warlock like a balm. He looked expectantly at the prince, who, on the contrary, seemed very busy avoiding eye-contact.

"The garden. Now" Arthur growled, storming away. Merlin hurried along, determined not to let the prince out of his sight.

Once they were in the royal gardens, shielded from others by an oak grove, Arthur began speaking. "Merlin, I want you to swear that you won't tell a soul about what happened up there." His eyes had a feverish gleam that worried Merlin.

The warlock swallowed, then carefully said, "Arthur, you were...you were about to jump! What did you want to do to yourself? Please, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, I was just...thinking" replied the prince, frowning.

Merlin sighed: "Arthur please. I'm your friend, you can talk to me. You've been acting weird recently, I know that there's something that's bothering you, and I want to know what it is!" he stated firmly.

"And why do you think I should tell _you_, of all people?" asked Arthur, snorting derisively.

Merlin felt the rage building up inside him, but struggled to keep his control. Gritting his teeth, he answered: "Because it seems like I'm the only one who has noticed and who still dares to talk to you! So stop it! I don't care if I'm being disrespectful, but I won't tolerate your behaviour anymore! I can clearly see that you've got some huge problems, you were standing on a tower looking down, for heaven's sake! Stop playing the arrogant fool and tell me already!".

The prince was speechless. Merlin's voice had increased in intensity throughout his discourse, and at some point Arthur could have sworn that his eyes had turned golden for a moment.

Arthur was torn inside; it was such a relief, such a blessing to know that someone had seen beyond the aggressiveness, that someone actually cared enough to do so, but at the same time he was so ashamed of this weak side of himself, that he just wanted to get as far away from Merlin as possible.

Instead, he leaned against a tree and tiredly let himself slide to the ground.

"Sit with me, Merlin" he offered, quietly.

The boy complied, looking at him. Arthur started speaking, pouring out all his anguish and fears, letting himself be overwhelmed by the comfort of talking to Merlin.

The warlock listened carefully, and once Arthur was finished, he sighed deeply. He was now quite sure that the strange influence the Lady Alba had over the prince was something related to sorcery. He probably could help him, somehow. But how could he tell this to Arthur, without revealing too much of himself? Merlin looked at the frown on Arthur's face: he had never seen the prince looking so helpless and vulnerable. Touched, the boy placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Do you trust me, Arthur? Utterly and completely?" he asked.

"I...well, I just shared all this with you, Merlin, what do you think?".

The boy stood up, looked at the sky and said: "Look Arthur, I think I can help you. Everybody call me an idiot, and you are no exception, and most of the time I don't argue it because it makes it simpler..."

Merlin paused, and Arthur, puzzled, took the opportunity to ask, "What are you talking about?".

Merlin positioned himself so as to face the prince. "_I'm so much more_ than just an idiot. I have...I have a secret. You could say I was born with it. And it's something that could get me killed, and I want to tell you about it so badly, but I can't. Not now. So please, I need you to tell me that you trust me anyway, and that you don't think differently of me. All I want is to help you."

Arthur stayed silent for a while, looking intensely at Merlin, as if trying to read his thoughts. Then he asked, "This secret of yours...why you can't tell me about it?".

"Because if you knew it would be dangerous for you, and I can't permit that. I must protect you, not put you in danger."

Arthur muttered: "I don't need your protection. And anyway, will you tell me about it, one day?".

Merlin smiled. "All I want is to be able to be completely myself around you. I swear I will tell you as soon as possible."

"Then I trust you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. That woman was so close. He could feel his body and his mind being caught in her orbit. He had hoped his dark leather clothes would deliver the message "back off, stormy mood here", but it was useless. Even though the lady was not in the room yet, he was already feeling deeply uneasy. His heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his throat; he coughed, trying to remove the unpleasant sensation.

The king shot him a cold glare. "Behave yourself, Arthur" he muttered, through gritted teeth.

The entire court was gathered in the banquet hall, waiting for the ladies.

Merlin was standing right behind the prince, completely focused on the close observation of his reactions – expression, voice, body language – to the proximity of the Lady Alba.

He bit his lip, worried. He had been researching, and what he had found in his magic book wasn't at all reassuring. He had discovered that some creatures could cast a spell on mortal men, hypnotising and intoxicating them with their presence. They were called "_maliae_", and getting rid of them was very risky. Every attempt to harm them could arouse the wrath of the hypnotised victim. And the last thing Merlin wanted to do was facing an extremely angry and bewitched Arthur.

While a part of him hoped that the Lady Alba wasn't a malia, the other part wondered what he would do to help Arthur if that lady did not happen to be a magical creature – _something that he could understand_ – after all.

The creak of a door echoed through the hall. The king stood up, instantly followed by all the courtiers. Arthur swallowed, his brow glistening with sweat.

A page announced the ladies, who made their appearance. First came the old Lady Britha, dressed in bright green and smiling widely, all wrinkly face with an amiable expression. She looked placid and quite fragile, but as soon as she started walking through the aisle towards the royal family, a surprised buzz rose from the crowd: her movements were smooth and brisk, her eyes clever and hawk-like.

Behind her came a woman, pale and red-haired, as tall as Morgana and dressed just as finely. Her white robes swished on the stone floor like they were made of clouds. She was very beautiful, and the courtiers, hypnotised, were all silently contemplating her.

Merlin noticed that her expression was somewhat melancholic, and that from the very moment she had stepped into the room her gaze had lingered on Arthur.

He immediately turned to look at the prince. His jaw was clenched and trembling, his knuckles white with the effort of gripping the edge of the table viciously tight. Luckily everyone's attention was focused on the guests, so nobody noticed but Merlin.

"My dearest Lady Britha" began the king. "A long time has passed since I last saw you."

"Very true, Uther" answered the lady. "I didn't remember you had so many wrinkles."

The whole room froze, but when the king started to chuckle in a very un-kingly way, everybody relaxed visibly, starting to feel a new sense of respect for the old lady. Uther and his guest went on conversing amicably; the lady Alba listened to them while patiently waiting to be acknowledged.

Merlin eyed her suspiciously. Was she a malia?

Maybe his glance had been a bit too obvious, because the woman turned abruptly and caught him staring. She didn't lower her gaze though; if anything she kept her eyes locked in Merlin's.

The warlock gasped, because in that moment something tugged him forcefully forward, irresistibly drawing him towards her. He fought it, trying to focus his magic on keeping together every part of his body and his mind that were being silently called. Every other person in the room had disappeared; all Merlin could see was golden light stretching from him to the lady; a thick and powerful tunnel that surrounded them both with ancient magic.

The lady reached out, smiling, signalling Merlin to take her hands; he thought he heard a soft voice calling his name, telling him to come forward. The warlock felt his own magic surging within him. It burned through his veins and crackled on his fingers, longing to reach the lady. When Merlin realised it, he felt a deathly terror: who was this woman, who wielded such a power on his magic, on his lifeblood? With an awful struggle the boy shook his head, fighting for control, withdrawing the waves of magic that passed through him; he managed to do it, but the effort drained him. He took a shaky step backwards, then he saw nothing but pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Chapter 3 is up! I wanted to thank you reviewers and my wonderful beta, Alice I, who also fixed chapters 1 and 2. I'll soon publish the new version, so you'll find them written in better English and slightly modified!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Till next time!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YOUR LADY ALBION

CHAPTER THREE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. _What's happening?_ he thought.

He suddenly felt as if a weight had been removed from his chest. He struggled to keep his countenance while his father talked to the old lady Britha.

He was confused; his discomfort and nervousness had faded away, as if the lady Alba had mysteriously disappeared. But she was still there, standing right behind her aunt. What was happening?

He eyed the woman. She looked strange, transfixed, hypnotised. Arthur followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Merlin, whose expression was equally transfixed, though a bit wary too.

Puzzled, the prince alternatively looked at the two, wondering why they were acting like that, and why he felt slightly better and more in control.

He soon broke out of his reverie when he heard the noise of a body hitting heavily the cold stone floor. He gasped seeing his servant unconscious and trembling, and he ran to his side, instantly joined by Gaius.

While the physician touched Merlin's forehead and wrists, he looked up towards the royal table; they were all watching, his father's lips set in a thin line. The lady Alba alone seemed unaffected by the circumstances. She was pointedly ignoring the scene, frowning and touching her forehead, but just as Arthur decided to look away from her, she turned and set her eyes on him. The prince forced his attention on Merlin, but he clutched forcibly at his chest; the fear and uneasiness had come back to him, reinforced.

"Sire? Sire!" called Gaius impatiently.

He shook his head and focused on the old man's instructions. Merlin needed to be put in bed, warmed up and fed something sweet. Arthur nodded and automatically lifted the boy on his shoulders. He was about to walk away when the King's angry voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Arthur Pendragon! What do you think you are doing? How dare you leave the banquet for a servant!".

Arthur turned slowly. "After all this time, father" he said, serenely "you should know how much I owe to Merlin. He is not ordinary servant."

"You are the Crown Prince of Camelot. You will not disrespect our guests."

"Oh, but Uther" intervened the lady Britha. "I am astonished! How could you hide from me the excellent job you've done with your son?". The lady's face was quite happy and animated. "Why, he's such a chivalrous and good-hearted young man! There, let him help his poor servant; I personally think that a prince so willing to help someone of a lower rank is something to treasure jealously. Pray tell me; aren't you absolutely proud of him?".

All the court had been listening intently at this speech, and now they all waited in a worried silence for the King's reply.

Uther's features softened as he said "I am very proud of him, Britha. His nature is very much like Igraine's."

Arthur gasped, deeply stunned. Never, in his twenty years of life, had he heard his father talking about the Queen in such an easy and open manner, and in front of so many people. Nor had he ever been praised for his temper. Was he really just like his mother?

He wasn't the only one who was taken aback: all the courtiers, even Gaius, were standing in silent wonder. Uther kept quiet for a moment, then his dismissal was heard: "You may go, son."

The voice seemed to come from a long distance. The prince pulled himself together, offered his thanks bending his head towards the royal table, then he followed the old physician out of the hall, Merlin still unconscious on his shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaius opened the door to Arthur's chambers.

The prince had insisted upon bringing Merlin to his chambers, rather than to Gaius' because it was closer. Arthur knew that deep inside his choice was more out of concern for his servant's well being, but he told himself that it was due to his level of exhaustion. The constant effort of resisting the influence of Lady Alba's presence had effectively drained him both physically and mentally. The court physician's chambers were not in the main keep and the thought of carrying Merlin outside and across the courtyard then up into the east tower was daunting at this point. The young prince had nearly reached his limit of endurance and it would have done Gaius no good to end up with two exhausted patients.

"Put him down, sire. Here, under the covers." Gaius instructed, as he pulled the covers back.

"What do you think has happened to him, Gaius?" Arthur wanted to know. He was not only wondering about Merlin, but himself as well. He had not forgotten that while the Lady Alba was focused on Merlin, he felt a release of her influence over his own emotions.

"I have a theory, but first, sire, could you ask a maid to bring some sweet food?".

Arthur nodded and walked to the door. It creaked open startling Gwen, who was lingering anxiously there.

"Guinevere, will you please bring us some sweets for Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"At once, sire. How is he?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"We don't know yet." he answered.

Gwen curtseyed and hurried off.

Arthur went back to the bed, watching Gaius work. The old man inspected Merlin's eyes and pulse, stating at last that the boy had been drained of all his energy, and therefore he had collapsed.

"But what could have caused such a thing?" asked the prince dubiously.

"A strong, powerful, unexpected emotion. Fear, or excitement...but I really can't imagine what kind of emotions Merlin could have felt in the middle of a feast!".

Arthur bit his lower lip and said nothing. As soon as Merlin woke up he would talk to him about what had occurred with the lady Alba. All those strange looks...Arthur was sure that the woman had something to do with Merlin's breakdown.

A soft knock on the door was heard, and Gwen entered with a tray of biscuits. "Here you are, sire; biscuits with honey. I hope that is sweet enough" she said, putting the tray down on the table. She then approached Gaius, asking "Is he still unconscious? Gaius, can you cure him?".

"I certainly hope so, my dear. But we have to wait until he wakes up."

"I see. You should come with me then, there's another person who's not feeling well."

"Who is it?" asked Arthur, curiously.

"One of the guests, the Lady Alba. She's lamenting a terrible headache."

"Very well my dear. I have to get some ointments from my chambers first, will you help me?".

"Of course, Gaius." Gwen responded.

"My Lord, can I leave Merlin to your care? Should he wake up, make him eat some sweets and ask him what happened at the feast." Gaius instructed.

"I'll do that, thank you Gaius."

Gwen and Gaius bowed and exited the room.

Arthur looked briefly at the unconscious figure of his servant, nicked a couple of biscuits, then dragged a chair beside the bed and sat, deep in thought.

He pictured in his mind the scene in the Banquet Hall; his instinct was telling him that what he had seen going on between Merlin and the Lady Alba was important. He was sure that in the moment he had felt relieved from the woman's influence, her attention was all focused on the other boy. Arthur remembered very well that her gaze had been very intense, as if everything else had disappeared, and Merlin had seemed totally distracted too. How was that possible? Merlin wasn't the type to keep his focus on the same thing for too long; _that_ had been something different. _What had happened? How could this woman provoke such reactions to them? And why them?_

The prince started pacing around the room; his frustration was increasing, because he was aware that the answer was just out of his reach. There was one thing that he couldn't grasp, the one thing that would make him understand.

_She makes me feel irrational, scared and helpless, she makes me have dark thoughts, and I tried to...hurt myself; she managed to capture Merlin's full attention, and immediately after he fainted. How can she do that? How can she twist reality in such a way?_

Arthur stopped abruptly, shocked. _Stupid_, he thought. _Blind_! _How come I didn't realize it sooner?_

A soft noise from his bed prevented him from running straight to his father. Merlin was shifting under the covers, clearly about to wake up, so Arthur seated himself again at his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that Merlin noticed when he woke up was the comfortable, soft and warm place where he was nestled up. Then he smelled the sweet scent of honey. At last he opened his eyes, and he found that he could see only bright blue.

After a few seconds the blue blinked and sparkled, and a smug, familiar voice said: "Awake at last, sleeping beauty?" Arthur said.

Merlin groaned, lifted himself up on his elbows and asked: "What happened? W-Why am I in your bed? And...did you just call me beauty?!".

Arthur tried desperately to fight the blush that had spread to his cheeks, and hastily explained what had happened after Merlin had collapsed in the banquet hall, omitting the lady Britha's praises and his father's mention of the queen; when he finished he stared intensely at the boy. "So?" he said.

"So...what?" replied the warlock.

"What happened back in the hall? I saw you and the lady Alba with those looks on your faces!".

"I don't know." Merlin thought about it. Suddenly the fear and the horror he had felt came back to him and hit him forcibly. He coughed, shaking. He remembered, he remembered feeling the worst sensation of all: powerlessness. The Lady Alba had managed to control his magic, to call it. The strange thing was that the calling hadn't felt bad or dangerous, not at all. It had been like an enchantment.

"You don't know. Merlin, you're a terrible liar" Arthur said. "Could it be that what occurred...was magic?" he suggested.

Merlin gulped. Arthur had been quick and intuitive. Should he lie to him? Arthur was looking at him expectantly, an open and earnest expression on his face. _No_, he decided. _No more lies_.

"I...yes. It felt like magic. It was as if she was calling me."

"But you resisted" said Arthur darkly.

"Yes...in the back of my mind I remembered were I was. But, were we elsewhere, I probably would have done as she told me" said Merlin, shaking his head.

"Is she trying to bewitch the entire court?".

"Did someone else feel strange in her presence?".

"No one, I believe. Gaius is gone to her, she has a headache."

"Really? We should wait and ask him then...maybe she'll try to charm him as well."

"I really do hope that she does. You can't imagine..." Arthur fell suddenly silent.

"What?" asked Merlin, intrigued.

"Nothing, forget it" stated the prince, standing up and walking towards the window.

"You know you can trust me with anything! Arthur, please...".

Arthur turned and slowly went back to the bed. He sat down and, planting his eyes in Merlin's, said "You can't imagine what a relief it is to know that I am not the only one to feel...disturbed...when the Lady Alba is around. That day, up on the tower, I was desperate, you have no idea. I'm sorry if you collapsed today, but honestly, you gave me hope. Thank you Merlin." His voice was thick with emotion.

Merlin felt his eyes prickling, and he lowered his head to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"Merlin? What...Merlin? Are you...are you _crying_?" exclaimed Arthur, horrified.

"No! No, I'm not! I...it's just..." said the boy, equally horrified. He covered his face with his hands, in shame.

Arthur got closer and removed Merlin's hands.

"Did I say something wrong?".

"No." replied Merlin, in a choked voice. "But you're very confusing. Sometimes you talk to me like I'm less than nothing, other times like I'm more than a friend."

Arthur gulped.

"I MEAN, I didn't mean it _like that_, no, not at all!" cried Merlin, deeply embarrassed.

Arthur sighed, stayed silent for a few moments, then he said: "I'm sorry if I've been unfair towards you. You should know how much you mean to me."

Before Arthur could finish the sentence, Merlin collapsed down on the pillows, breathless.

Arthur smacked his forehead with a hand. "Merlin, dammit, I forgot! You need to eat something! Here...".

For the next twenty minutes Merlin was far too busy swallowing down honey sweets to notice the blush that once again graced the prince's complexion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...what do you think Gaius?" Merlin asked to his mentor once he was back to Arthur's room.

The old man sighed. "The lady Alba didn't try anything with me, Merlin. I cannot explain why she chose you two and what she's planning to do. All I can say is...try not to meet her alone. Stay always together and watch your backs."

Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks.

"I must retire now. Merlin, I suggest you stay here for the night. A warmer bed like this will made your recovery quicker. Good night my boy, sire."

As soon as the door closed behind the physician Merlin sprang up from the bed, took a blanket and began settling it on the ground in front of the hearth.

"Merlin...what in the world are you doing?" asked Arthur staring at him.

"Um...I don't think you want to share the bed with a servant, right?".

"Merlin, you idiot! Are you out of your mind? First of all, you have to be warm to recover; secondly, why on earth do you think I wouldn't want to go to bed with you?".

Merlin arched an eyebrow, Arthur gasped, flushed, turned and said in his best authoritative voice "Get back in, _now._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, new chapter here! I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to my reviewers. Your support and enthusiasm make me feel really happy. Thank you also to my lovely beta, Alice I!**

**Can't wait to read your impressions on chapter four, so enjoy and review! =D**

* * *

YOUR LADY ALBION

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

The next day Merlin went back to his usual duties, having recovered perfectly. He had spent the first part of the night trying not to touch Arthur's body, until the prince had cuffed him and told him to stop wriggling.

Merlin had obeyed, but that had caused him to wake up in the morning with his legs tangled in Arthur's, so the boys had parted silently, both redder than the Pendragon flags.

On his way to Gaius' quarters he met Gwen, who happily hugged him. They talked a bit about the events of the previous day, and she told Merlin about the warm speech of the lady Britha, her wonderful opinion of the prince, and the incredible answer of the king. Merlin was very surprised, and when he parted from Gwen he found himself wondering why Arthur had not mentioned it to him.

When he opened Gaius' door he found the physician reading an old dusty book, and he greeted him with a smile.

Gaius arched an eyebrow, and said: "I see you've recovered. Slept well?"

If the statement contained a trace of malice, Gaius' eyes didn't show it.

"I...think so" answered Merlin, deeply embarrassed.

The old man chuckled, then he took pity on Merlin and turned his attention back to the book in his lap. "I've been reading, Merlin, and I have news. Good or bad, I don't know."

Merlin walked to the bench and sat next to Gaius. "Tell me."

"I can undoubtedly say that the Lady Alba is not a malia. In all the books I've examined, there's nothing about a malia bewitching more than one young man at a time. I really don't know who...or what...the lady Alba is." The old man swallowed, clearly distressed.

"Is there something else that you're not telling me, Gaius?" asked Merlin. "I want to know _everything_" he stated determinedly.

"It's just a thought that occurred to me. I'm worried, my boy, because...because this is the first time you face someone that has got power over you." Gaius' eyes were filled with concern. "I've never seen anyone with your powers in my life, and because of that I had foolishly convinced myself that you were possibly the most powerful being on earth. And now there's this woman, who drained you just by looking at you. Merlin, promise me you'll be careful."

Touched by his mentor's words, Merlin promised. After helping him with some concoctions, the boy went to his room and leaned against the closed door. He sighed, hoping fervently that this threat would pass without too many consequences for him and for Arthur.

* * *

In the morning Uther let Arthur know that he had the intention of going for a hunt along with his guests in the afternoon, therefore he requested his son's presence.

The news didn't make Arthur happy, and he went to his chambers for lunch with a dark look on his face.

When the prince told his servant Uther's plans for the afternoon, Merlin was cheerfully clearing the table. Had the situation been less serious, Arthur would have laughed at the rapidity with which Merlin's smile vanished from his face.

"A hunt? _A hunt?_ That means you, and me, and _her_, in the forest! Where we could be easily separated! This isn't going to end well!"

"I know, Merlin, I'm not happy about it either. I know what her closeness can do to me. Do you think I want to ruin my reputation in front of my father, after hearing..." Arthur stopped abruptly, took a deep sigh, then he resumed: "I just can't go to him saying that I don't feel like going with them, you know I can't."

Merlin knew that Arthur had almost told him what his father had said at the feast. It pained him that the prince still didn't feel like talking to him about it, but he chose not to push it, and instead he replied: "Yes, I know. We'll have to be extremely careful then...who knows what she might do."

"I'll watch your back and you'll watch mine. It's simple" concluded Arthur.

Merlin shook his head and went back to clearing away. "Simple! Simple is not the word I'd use. Arrogant prat!" he whispered to himself.

This naturally earned him a cuff from Arthur, who smugly commented, "You'd better learn how to talk under your breath, _Merlin._"

* * *

"There it is! Come on, after me!" Uther shouted, setting off in pursuit of the stag. All the party, except for Arthur and Merlin, followed him eagerly. The two boys stayed behind, glad of the temporary separation from the eerie lady.

"What are we going to say to your father when he discovers that we didn't follow him?"

"I'll tell him one of my horse's hooves had some trouble." Arthur answered.

Merlin eyed him critically. "He's going to find out that it's a lie."

"Well, genius, why don't _you_ come up with a good excuse?"

Merlin smiled broadly. "What about telling him that you fell off?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "...because your horse reared up, of course!" he hastily added.

"Hm. As much as it pains me to admit it, that's a good story. Surprising, Merlin!" said the prince in his usual mocking smug voice.

The following "Thank you, sire" came through tightly gritted teeth.

Just then they heard the noise of the hunting party coming back, and after a few seconds the king, the two ladies and the three knights appeared.

"Arthur! Why didn't you come after the stag with the rest of us? You could have captured it!" Uther's tone was beyond irritated.

Arthur kept his composure. "Did it escape, father?"

"Yes, it did! The pain in my shoulder grew stronger just as I was about to shoot, and I had to stop."

"I am sorry to hear it father. Wouldn't it be wise if we returned back to the castle? Maybe you should have your shoulder checked out by Gaius."

"Yes, maybe I should. What happened to you anyway?"

"I...my horse reared up and I…fell off. Merlin had to readjust the saddle."

"I see. Ladies, I'll take my leave immediately. Arthur will escort you back to the castle" the king said.

"Oh, I think I'll come with you, Uther. It's been a long time since I last visited Gaius' chambers. That man keeps the most weird and charming objects on his shelves, bless him" the lady Britha said.

"Very well then. Arthur, you'll take the lady Alba back to the castle."

Glancing furtively at Merlin, the prince answered, "Of course father."

* * *

"Prince Arthur, could we stop just for a few minutes? I'm feeling quite tired" the lady Alba asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the small group from the moment Uther's party had hurried away.

They were slowly passing through the path that led directly to Camelot. From their position they enjoyed a breathtaking view of the forest: the trees were young and not too thick, glistening in the sunshine.

Arthur's hair caught the light that filtered through the leaves, and the reflexions on his head had a hypnotic effect on Merlin, who was riding behind him and was about to doze off.

The lady's voice roused him.

Arthur turned to look at her, his expression hard, but pretty soon he averted his gaze. "Of course, my lady. Merlin, help her dismount" he said, stiffly.

The warlock did so, and he hated every second of it, because the lady made him feel deeply uncomfortable. He let her hand go as soon as her feet rested on the ground.

The lady Alba didn't seem to notice these little faults. She set off for a small clearing on their left, taking off her boots while she walked.

Both Arthur and Merlin would have gladly left her there, but soon they started to feel an irresistible impulse of following her. So they did, one with clumsy, wary steps, the other with long, if reluctant, strides.

Once they were behind her she turned and they stopped, frozen.

A cool breeze was ruffling her hair and dress, her eyes were flaming and her beauty had lost all its human traits, making her resemble a mysterious and god-like being.

She spoke to Arthur, her voice carrying the clangor of a thousand battles and the sound of children's laughter at the same time.

"I command thee, Arthur Pendragon, future king of Camelot, future knight of the Round Table, to recognize and worship me as your ultimate and only purpose."

Then she fixed her eyes on Merlin: "I command thee, Merlin Emrys, creature of the Old Religion, to be the power this man lacks, and to guide him to his destiny."

Merlin slowly, dreading, turned towards Arthur.

The prince raised his eyes and looked at his servant. His gaze conveyed both awe and recognition. It was as if Arthur was seeing Merlin for the first time.

Then, all of a sudden, the prince collapsed to the ground, dead-like.

Merlin, no longer caring about the woman (woman? He was not so sure, now) rushed to him and tried to wake him up shaking him gently and touching his forehead and cheeks. However Arthur gave no sign of life, and a few seconds later a thick dark veil clouded the young warlock's mind and eyesight. Merlin felt himself weakening, and despite all his struggle to resist he soon fell next to Arthur. His last conscious thought went to what he had said to the prince the previous day, back in the oak grove. _I failed you_.

* * *

Gold. All Arthur could see was gold. Gold was everywhere. He blinked, slightly dazzled, and noticed that he was lying on the ground. He lifted himself up and looked around: he was surrounded by oaks, whose leaves were all golden.

He spotted some movement beyond the farthest trees, so he stood up and headed towards them. His steps were silent, for the ground was covered in soft moss, and the air was chilly and slightly brackish.

When he passed the trees, he came out in a small clearing on top of a white cliff. The blue sea roared powerfully below it. Arthur admired it in awe.

"Prince Arthur" a voice called. "Merry meet."

The boy turned, and he saw a woman dressed in white walking towards him. She seemed to glide on the ground, and Arthur felt as if they had met before. He shook his head, trying to remember, but all he could focus on was the present. All his memories were blurred and out of his reach.

As he looked at her, he felt an irresistible urge to get close to her, as close as possible. He took a step in her direction, when a flash of memory struck him: he saw himself, on a high tower, fear and desperation on his own face.

He stopped, fighting his impulse. Instantly deep uneasiness descended on him.

"Who are you?" the prince whispered.

The woman smiled. Her face was young and beautiful, but Arthur thought that it was also very old and wise. Her eyes sparkled and smiled, but to him they looked incredibly sad too.

"Tell me" he said.

"Haven't you understood yet? Think, young prince, how do you feel when I'm close to you?"

Arthur blushed. "I feel…powerless. Your influence over me is terrifying. All I want is to reach and touch you." He shook his head violently. "But-but I fight it."

The lady sighed, her gaze lost on the blue expanse of the sea. "Why? Why, my prince, why do you keep on resisting me?"

"I do not wish to be…bewitched. I can't remember clearly but I'm certain that somehow you are a creature of magic."

"I am sorry to hear that your father's teachings against magic are so deeply rooted within you. There was a time when Uther's wisdom and judgment were much greater."

"Are you trying to tell me that magic is good?" Arthur snorted.

"Magic is neither good nor bad, young prince. It is the intention of the people who use it that matters. If you were not blinded by your prejudices you would notice that you are being protected by a creature of the Old Religion, the most powerful sorcerer that ever walked upon the earth."

Arthur wanted to interrupt her, to ask her who this person was, to claim that it couldn't be possible, but the lady raised a hand and went on. "This person risks his life everyday to protect yours; he saved you many times with his magic, yet you despise his nature and execute his fellows."

Arthur's anger flared: "It is father who…" he stopped, for the lady had raised her hand again.

She was smiling. "I know that in your heart you are different from your father. That's why I will reveal to you the identity of your protector. As soon as you accept him and his nature, you'll accept me."

"Why do I have to accept you? Who are you really?" Arthur asked, frustrated.

But the lady was no longer listening to him. She was heading back towards the oak grove, and just before disappearing into it she turned and said, "Wait here, my prince. We'll soon meet again."


End file.
